Mary's love
by mad-minds
Summary: When Mary realises that Johns love for her is slowly fading away she does everything in her power to keep him with her, but when John starts to disagree, Mary's true colours are shown. Will Sherlock be able to figure out a way to break the marriage that is slowly killing John? Or will Mary's love be too much for Sherlock and John? Eventual Johnlock
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys, I'm back, after a year away. I recently felt the urge to do an evil Mary fic as I couldn't really find that many around so I started this story up, This chapter is only a prologue just to see how it goes down. I'll upload the next chapter soon. Anyway thanks for reading! Please leave comments, I would love to see how you respond to this an should continue it, anyway Thanks... again._**

**_Prologue:_**

Ever since John found out that Mary wasn't who he thought she was, John never found himself able to click with Mary like he used to. It wasn't as if he couldn't stand Mary anymore, far from it, he can easily share conversation with her and she always put a smile on his face but the love that once was there never came through as strong. He used to look at her and think 'this is my wife and I would do anything to keep it this way', but now he can't help but think, 'Who is she?'. It wasn't the fact she killed people that worried him, he wasn't one to talk about that, but the fact that she lied to him even when he revealed all to her caused him pain.  
Mary could see it too, though she hates to admit it but there isn't the same glint in John's eye when they talk or when they lay in bed in the mornings. Their sex was more rushed and fulfilling than intimate and loving, and any physical show of affection to other people was kept to a minimum. Even when it came to the baby, it seemed to be getting more of his love than her at the moment. But through all this Mary can happily say she still loves John, though John may be having trouble dealing with the truth, she still would do anything to keep him, although currently it's becoming harder to do so.  
As weeks passed it was obvious where John preferred to be and slowly Mary was seeing less and less of him. Sherlock Holmes was taking him away, slowly but surely, there's always a case with Sherlock and John always runs to his side, day or night. But as Mary sat on the sofa, caressing her bulging belly, alone in the flat for the second night in the row, she couldn't help but hate Sherlock Holmes.  
He's the one that keeps taking John away from her and it was obvious to anyone that looked at Sherlock when he stared at John, exactly why he keeps doing it. Sherlock Holmes is in love, with her oblivious husband. Soon John will release exactly how Sherlock feels and will end up leaving Mary alone with the baby, only coming over to take the baby out on trips or to sleep over at "uncle Sherlock's flat", it makes her sick.  
So as Mary sat on the sofa she formulated a plan, heaving herself up off of the chair she quickly readjusted herself before heading over to the desk to get her laptop. Resting the laptop atop of her belly as she lay back down on the sofa she turned it on and began searching.

**_"_****_Weekend retreats, near London"_**

Although she would off preferred somewhere bit further afield, the fact that she was 6 months pregnant would lead the doctor in John to worry about the baby's health. Scrolling through the selection she came across a small cottage in Lavenham approximately 2 hours from London, it slept for a maximum of 2 people and seemed to be in the perfect location so that they could have some alone time. So with a location in mind Mary phoned up the clinic to tell them both her and John would be on holiday for a week to get some alone time and the clinic happily agreed with it, they, like anyone who knows them, could spot the tension between the two so agreed not to tell John to keep it a surprise. Booking the cottage and train tickets was relatively easy, the trickiest part was ensuring Mycroft couldn't find out about it. Mycroft didn't like her that much was obvious, ever since she shot his brother Mycroft had her under tight surveillance. If Mycroft was to figure out that she was planning a holiday it wouldn't be long before both the brothers figure it out, and knowing Sherlock he would make sure John didn't go, enticing him with a case then required his expertise.

With everything planned all she could do was wait, she had 4 days to pack both hers and John's suitcases with all the essentials for their trip away. They needed this, that much was clear to Mary, they needed the time away from London and everything in it. She was doing this all for him and the family they now share, nothing mattered to her but john, and the baby.

As her eyes started to droop close she decided that is was time to make her way up to her room without John by her side, but that thought didn't affect her as much as it had done in previous nights because very soon he will be hers again.


	2. Chapter 2

**_So I thought I would but the first proper chapter out in the same week as the prologue, just so I know that the story has started. Anyway thanks for reading again, and follow/review/favourite, if you want to. All the usual stuff! Thanks._**

"What do you mean I'm not supposed to be here?"

"Well, I mean you work a lot, even during slots that you have to cover for, so I'm just saying that you should have a day off." She replied, hoping her lie would pull off.

"What happens if I don't want to have a 'day off' as you put it?" John was starting to get annoyed, Mary was acting shiftier than normal this morning and yesterday John was left chasing Sherlock into dark alleyways right until midnight, if was not the fact that he was in dark alleys that annoyed John but the fact Sherlock took it upon himself to run off and leave John behind. Again. So to say it shortly, John was a tad peeved.

"It's not a matter of choice John," The receptionist said firmly, "when I say you need to have a day off, I mean it, you're tired and agitated and that's not the best mood to be in when you work at a clinic filled with anxious patients. So please, go home."

John was left shocked, it was obvious there was no questioning her decision so John left with a firm "fine," before turning and catching a cab back to his house. He supposed that maybe he should have a day off, Mary wouldn't be around as she'll be at work so the idea of being home alone was slowly becoming more and more appeasing to John.

When the cab finally arrived at his home he was shocked to see Mary standing outside the front door, with one hand on her hips and her other hand swinging keys back and forth on her index finger, staring cheekily at him. Quickly paying the cabby John left the cab with a short "thank you" before turning his attention fully to Mary. "Mary what are you doing out here? Is something wrong."

With a slight laugh Mary dragged John over to her car before explaining herself, "John, I know that recently things have been a tad awkward between us-" ignoring John's snigger she continued on "and I thought it would be best if we had some time away, just us two, where we could do what you like. We don't have to talk if you don't want to but I just want us to have some time away from London even if it is for a week."

"That's why I wasn't allowed to work today," John said, more to himself than to Mary.

"Yes, I wanted it to be a surprise. Everything is sorted out, all we have to do is get in the car and drive." Realising that John was thinking it over, Mary stopped talking as she awaited his judgement. Although John did like the idea of going on holiday he wasn't as keen with the idea that both he and Mary should go together. He didn't want it to spend the week awkwardly not talking or worse, fighting.

"Sorry but I can't, I told Sherlock I would help him with the ca-,"

"John!" Mary's tone stopped John short. "This whole thing is so we can get away from London, have some time away. That means time away from Sherlock. I know you two are close but I really think this will help the baby, less stress and all that." Resting a hand on her belly she looked up to John with puppy dog eyes meeting his eye contact before swiftly looking back down to her bump. To say that Mary was sneaky is a bit of an understatement…

But John was falling for it, he cared so much for the child and as soon as Mary mentioned it he knew he would be going, so as he stared down towards the bump he softly placed his hand beside Marys. "Fine, for our child." Releasing his hold of the bump he moved round to the passenger side door before asking, "Shouldn't we be bringing luggage with us?"

"Already done that love". Without another word John lowered himself into the passenger seat, waiting for Mary to start the car up before pulling his phone out his pocket. Catching the movement Mary quickly put her hand out to stop him. "I told you I left a message for him. Don't worry about texting him, message him when we get to the train if you have to. Just relax."

Pulling his hand out of Mary's hold John put his phone apprehensively back into his pocket before turning his head to stare out of the side window. With a silent sigh Mary leant forward to turn the radio on before relaxing back into her seat, if John was to look at Mary now, he would see a smile plastered onto her face and a gleam in her eyes as they drove further out of London. But he didn't. So as Mary tapped away on the driving wheel, humming along as she went, John was left staring out of the window subconsciously rubbing his thumb over the windscreen of his phone.

Opening up the front door to 221B Sherlock swiftly undid the buttons on his coat before storming into Mrs Hudson's kitchen looking for John. Surprised to see that he wasn't there Sherlock turned to ask Mrs Hudson "Has John come yet?", Sherlock's got used to arriving home to John and Mrs Hudson nattering away in the kitchen that it has become a regular occurrence to find John there waiting for Sherlock when he isn't around.

"No dear, sorry, Mary was round though. Said something about a message being left upstairs for you." And before Mrs Hudson could say anymore Sherlock was off running up the steps two at a time. Chucking his coat and scarf of on top of the sofa Sherlock turned and aimed for the note left on the Kitchen countertop. It was a white envelope with Sherlock's name written on it in black ink, turning it around Sherlock opened up the top before carefully taking out the card and tossing the envelope onto the floor. Quickly getting his phone out of his pocket he sent a message over to John:

_Where are you? –SH_

Before sending another too Mary:

_What are you doing? –SH_

Flopping down onto the sofa, Sherlock lazily twirled the card in his left hand as he tapped impatiently onto the phone waiting for any sort of reply. What he didn't expect was two messages to pop up.

_MESSAGE FAILED TO SEND._  
_MESSAGE FAILED TO SEND. (1)_

Dropping his phone back down onto the sofa as he reread the message again,

_He'll be back soon xx_

It was very likely that they've just gone away on holiday and she was just implying that he'll come back soon, but something in Sherlock didn't seat right with that idea, it just didn't appear like something Mary would do, and if so, why didn't she tell him sooner that they would be departing, why wait till now.

Then it clicked. Mary was jealous. The idea of telling Sherlock before she could be sure John left with her meant that Sherlock couldn't stop them, and there is no point in denying it, he would try and stop them. It was obvious to anyone that the love that was once there isn't as strong and the constant appeal for John to stay with Sherlock has meant that they are slowly drifting apart, and Sherlock couldn't help feel a little happy about that. Quickly washing down that feeling he focused on the matter at hand. Mary's a clever girl, she wouldn't get jealous over nothing, that's why she never commented on if they were a couple unlike any of John's previous relationships, but this though is different. She's figured something out and Sherlock knows exactly what. She knows.


End file.
